Dont deny it
by upsidedowngirll
Summary: Title: Don’t Deny it Pairing: CORating um PG13Disclaimer: I OWN THEM! jk wish i did
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't Deny It  
Pairing: C/O  
Rating: um PG/PG-13 for now  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, well except in my dreams

"You need to get laid." Serena jokingly said to Casey.  
"I'm sorry what? Are you kidding me?"  
"No I'm not kidding I'm doing us all a favor by telling you this, you've been on bitch mode for the past month, and since is sure isn't your time of the month anymore im guessing you need to get laid."  
"Well thank you for bringing that to my attention, but I can assure you I don't need to "get laid" as you put it."  
"Oh come on case seriously when is the last time you got any."  
"A while now shut up, I'm trying to get a warrant for the Murphy case."  
"No your not you trying to find an excuse to get out of this conversation. Now theres got to be someone you find attractive, hmm how about hat guy at the coffee place we go to, he seems to like you."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"He not my type ok?"  
"What? He's cute, probably in his mid 30's and he always has a briefcase with him, so he probably has a good job."  
"And… he's still not my type."  
"Well what is your type?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Oh come on just tell me and ill stop."  
"No!"  
"Uh oh some ones hiding something"  
knock knock  
"Come in!"  
The door opened and Olivia walked in. She was wear a low cut olive green shirt which brought out her dark eyes. Casey couldn't help but look. now this is my type she though to her self.  
"I just came by to see if there is any luck with the warrant yet."  
ohhh her voice  
"Um I'm um working on it, ill um call you if I get any good news."  
"Ok thanks, not trying to rush you."  
"Oh don't worry its no problem at all"  
And with that Olivia left the room  
"OH MY GOD!" Serena yelled.  
"What, what's wrong"  
"Of course he's not your type, he's a man! I should have known it, your practically drooling every time you see her"  
"Whoa wait? You think I'm attracted to Olivia? No no no we're just friends"  
"Yeah sure you are, I though you were going to melt, don't deny it Novak im not an idiot"  
"Ok so even if I was a tad bit interested in her NOTHING is going to happen."  
"Why not?"  
"Oh I don't know perhaps the fact that she's STRAIGHT."  
"Believe me she is not straight she was looking down your shirt the whole time, well actually you both were."  
"What! No I wasn't!"  
"Yes you were"  
"Fine ok what ever, this still doesn't mean anything"  
"Yes it does! You need to go out with her"  
"What! Oh yeah ok "Hey Liv want to go out on a date with me the ADA, maybe we can play cops and robbers" yeah that will work."  
"Haha I said nothing about sex, see I told you, you need to get laid its always on your mind"  
Even though she didn't want Serena to be right Casey knew she was attracted to Olivia, she's always known, but god she didn't know she was being this obvious.  
"I don't see what the big deal is why don't you guys just go out for drinks after work, ya know like co-workers do all the time."  
"No I couldn't, I cant we hardly even talk to each other."  
"Well that's because you spend all your time ogling each other."  
"No its not going to happen."  
"Ok ok let me just do something ok."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Don't worry it has nothing to do with you, well it kind of doesn't but nothing that will out you."  
With that Serena grabbed the phone and dialed Olivia's cell.  
"Hi Liv its Serena."  
Casey became green she was going to kill Serena when she got off the phone.  
"Ok Benson you've been outted I saw you staring down Casey shirt, drool much?"  
"No she's not here she's in her office."  
"Well why don't you ask her out."  
"Oh yes she does feel the same way"  
"Because I outted her too, you guys are awful, like little horny teenagers, here talk to her she was here the whole time."  
"Why yes I am a bitch"  
Serena jammed the phone in Casey's hand and left the office. oh god what do I do I cant just hang up wha…  
"HELLO! Anyone there"  
"oh god sorry"  
"its ok, by the way I'm going to kill Serena"  
"get in line"  
Oh no awkward silencecommon Novak get some balls ask her  
"Ok here goes, um is it true?"  
"What? That I find you attractive or that i was starring down your shirt?"  
"The first one."  
"Yes, is it true about you"  
"Yes"  
Oh god I said that too fast.  
"So um what should we do?"  
" Well id like to maybe go out, but I understand if you don't do the whole dating a fellow worker thing."  
"Yes I do!"  
Oh god I'm a loser  
"Ok then, tonight?"  
"That sounds great, how's 8?"  
"Great, so ill see you then."  
"Yeah, ill drop by the station."  
"Ok see ya then, oh yeah by the way…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Cute bra."  
And with that the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Don't Deny it 2?  
Pairing: C/O  
Rating um PG-13  
Disclaimer: I OWN THEM! j/k wish i did

7:37  
23 more minutes, it will take me about 10 minutes to get to the station so i have 13 more minutes to wait.  
ring ring  
"Hello?"  
"What are you wearing?"  
"Shut up Serena!"  
"Hehe, almost 8 o'clock, getting nervous yet?"  
"No! And why the hell are you calling me your right outside the door."  
"Eh its almost time to leave and I'm too lazy to get up and open your door."  
"Well at least your honest, i still owe you an ass kicking."  
"Bring it! 10 more minutes till 8!"  
"Yes! Oh i mean i have to go, bye"  
Ok make up is all set, hair is fine, time to go. Oh my god I'm going to get Olivia and go on a date.

-With that Casey breezed out of the office before Serena could make fun of her, and 8 minutes later she was at the station-

Ok, ok I'm here. And there she is!

"Hey Case, ready to head out?"  
Oh my god she called me Case!  
"Um yeah Liv"  
And i called her Liv! Wait what the hell and I'm 15 again? Ok I just have to cool it, this is nothing were just going back to her place to have drinks, nothing big, just cool it.  
"Where are you two going?"  
Oh no Elliot.  
"A strip club."  
"Oh yeah?"  
Wait where going where?  
"Get your head out of your ass, were going back to my place to drink and talk about girl stuff, want to come?"  
What please say no please Liv say your joking.  
"Ew no."  
Thank god!

-15 minutes later-

"Ok here's my place. Sorry didn't really get a chance to clean it, I had no idea Serena was going to out me today."  
"Ugh sorry about that... she's nuts."  
"I don't mind at least its finally out in the open, so now i can try to seduce you."  
WHAT? oh ok she winked, wait did i want her to be joking?  
"Imp sorry you just blushed, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
Come on Case say something witty.  
"Believe me detective I am definitely, not uncomfortable."  
Hmm that will do.  
"Oh really?"  
Uh oh wasn't expecting that.  
"Yes, really. Are you."  
Whoa am I being suave?  
"Nope, just turned on."  
WHAT! Oh my god she just said she was turned on... i turn her on! Wait she's getting up... what is she doing... she's pulling me up, oh my god is she going to kiss...  
Yes!  
oh god her lips are so soft.. is that her tongue? Oh yeah that's her tongue.  
"mmmm"  
She just moaned! Yes! Go Casey.  
Wait I don't want to sleep with her tonight... we'll regret it.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help my self."  
Why the hell is she apologizing  
"Oh i didn't mind at all. Listen I'm probably getting ahead of myself but oh well, Liv as much as I want to cant i sleep with you tonight, its too soon and I don't want to regret it."  
"Damn... I guess ill just have to take you on a second date tomorrow."  
"huh? ok!"  
Wait did i just sound easy? 'you cant sleep with me today.. but tomorrow hey sure.'  
"But I don't plan on you sleeping with me tomorrow either, it has to be just right."  
Awww she's so sweet! oh god I make my self want to vomit!  
"Want to order some Italian."  
"Yeah sounds good.".


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Don't Deny It 3?  
Pairing: C/O  
Rating: pg-13 (r next chap.)  
Disclaimer: Don't own em

beep  
"Hey Case, its Liv, i was um wondering if maybe you would like to have our..."  
"Hey sorry just got in the office."  
"Oh no problem, i was wondering if maybe you would like to have our second date today."  
YAY! play it cool  
"Yeah sure, any ideas?"  
"Um i was thinking maybe a movie, and then perhaps a drink at one of our apartments."  
"Sounds great."  
"Ok well I'm off now so is it ok if i come to get you?"  
"Yeah sure see you then."  
"Yup, bye hun."  
click  
"Oh my god she called me hun! and I'm talking to my self like a crazy person."  
"SERENA?"  
"What!"  
"Liv called me hun!"  
"Liv huh? you two getting close?"  
"Oh I don't know I went to her house yesterday and we had drinks.."  
"Did ya do it!"  
"NO!"  
"Too bad."  
"oh shut up, and get out of my sex life. Anyway we're going to a movie tonight and then maybe drinks."  
"oooo, and then some hanky panky?"  
"If I'm lucky, wait shut up!"  
"Haha too late. Nervous."  
"Um a little."  
"Oh please don't be. Just go with the flow."  
KnockKnock  
"Hey ya ready, oh hey Serena."  
"Hey Liv i was just leaving, don't do anything I wouldn't do...which is nothing"  
"Good Bye, Serena."  
"MEOW!"  
-and with that Serena left-  
"So um ready, to leave?"  
"Yeah, what are we seeing?"  
"Um i was think The Devil's Rejects."  
"Ok, but you might not be going home tonight."  
Oh my god did i just say that?  
"Didn't plan on it."  
Yessss!

-20 minutes later they were at the theater seated in the back-

"Ugh its starting, I'm going to die!"  
"No you wont ill protect you for the fake characters on the movie screen."  
"Aw your so sweet. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!."  
"Hehe. Come here."  
Oh man she's got her arm around me. What should i do? Oh i know ill put my hand on her thigh.  
"Someone's getting riskay."  
"Sorry."  
"No, leave it there."  
Go Casey! God I've never been this turned in my life! I need to kiss her.  
-With that Casey pulled Olivia's face closer and surround her lips with her own. Olivia Moved her hand onto Casey's thigh and squeezed gently. Both women were now practically in each others lap, and Casey was becoming more turned on as each moment passed-  
"Oh God Liv."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No i want to get the hell out of here."  
"Good I didn't pan on watching this anyway."  
-5 minutes later Casey and Olivia were on there way to Casey's apartment.-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Don't Deny It chap 4  
Paring: C/O  
Rating: PG-13 (i promise R next chapter)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them? what i thought i did.

After the longest cab ride ever they finally arrived at Casey's apartment.

"I thought you weren't going to sleep with me tonight detective."  
"I don't plan on sleeping, but if you want I can go home."  
Oh she's sly. Damn door come on open! yes, there we go.  
"3rd floor."  
-Both women ran up the stairs as though they were running for their lives.-  
"Finally."  
Uhoh that was out loud.  
"What?"  
"Eh nothing. You coming in."  
"What no sex in the hallway?"  
Whoa. Heh if this door didn't open that could be a reality. God i need her now!  
"Nice apart..."  
-Before Olivia could get the sentence out Casey's mouth was already on her own. Casey was pulling her jacket off while leading her to the bedroom. As soon as they reached the bed Casey pushed Olivia down on the bed and crashed on top of her.-  
"You waste no time."  
"I could stop."  
Oh yeah got her back.  
"NO! I mean too late now."  
"Sure... Where was I?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure... Where was I?"

-Casey then tore Olivia shirt off, as if it were a race. She looked at the olive skin with a black satin bra blocking what she most wanted to get at. She must have spent to much time looking because before she knew it Olivia had pinned her on the bed and was not trying to get her shirt off.-

"Wow were acting like too horny teenagers." Casey stated

"Well i haven't been this horny since I was a teenager, well until I saw you that is."

"You're such a romantic, aren't you?"

"I try to be."

"Ok enough talk lets get you out of those clothes."

-Casey then began to unbutton and unzip Olivia's pants. Olivia's breath was now growing more rapid with every button undone. Finally Casey discarded that pants on the floor. She saw that Olivia had matching panties.-

Oh she was sooo expecting this.

-Olivia then reached around to the back of Casey's skirt and unzipped it and throwing it on the growing pile of clothes at the foot of Casey's bed.-

"Jesus Case, you're gorgeous."

"I'm not the only one Liv."

-Both with were so in awe at this moment, but Casey then realized she had a half naked woman of her dreams on top of her. She slowly pulled Olivia's head down for a smoldering kiss, tongues probed lips sucked and teeth nibbled. By the time they were done Casey new she had to have Olivia right now. Casey rolled over so Olivia was under her. Her hands slowly descended until she met her goal, those silk black panties. Her hand crept in and she found out what she was hoping she caused, Olivia was beyond wet, she could tell it wouldn't take much to push her over. She did away with the panties, and was down kissing down her stomach until she reached her haven. With the first contact of tongue to clit Olivia hissed.-

"Oh God Casey, this isn't going to take much."

"I can tell. I like what i do to you."

"I like what you do to me too."

-Casey then went back to what she most wanted to do, she nipped and sucked and licked until she felt Olivia begin to buck. Then pushing to fingers easily insider her she felt her tighten up.-

"Casey yes Casey!"

-With two last thrusts Olivia came, screaming Casey's name.-

TBC...


End file.
